Draco and Commitment, Does It Even Fit?
by xxdiamondgirlxx
Summary: Draco Malfoy, Prince of Slytherin and head of Hogwarts but he likes me? Candice Aurelle, A normal girl in a normal world until he comes along...


Draco and Commitment, Does It Even Fit?

_"Never love anyone that can't love back..."_

* * *

Here's my first story guys so go easy on me o I posted this on Quizilla, but everyone sucks because they didn't read it cries Lol so yeah XP Hope you like it!

3 .:FallenAngel:.

* * *

"Get up master!"

A bang echoes from your door opening wide, and a voice rings shrilly in your dreams abruptly them piercingly and awaking you from your sleep. You groan with fatigue as someone pulls off your covers. You sit up slowly and grumpily glaring, stuffy-eyed, at the small creature in front of you.

"What. Do. You. Want. Filly?" You ask the tiny house elf at the foot of your bed it looks at you brightly with your scrunched bed covers in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"Good morning master! Other master requests that you get up immediately! Filly has brought you coffee!" shrieks the minute house elf, its large smile widening even more. You squint at it for a second then realise it was waiting for you to say something.

"Uh…thanks…" you reply dazedly, in an 'I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I'm-not-happy' voice and slowly take the coffee from the elf as you yawn widely. "Yeah…you can go now."

The elf nods rapidly, quickly folds up your bed covers and proceeds to bustle out the room when you suddenly ask it something as you put the coffee on your bedside table.

"Out of curiosity, what is the time?... And who asked you to wake me up?"

Filly blinks for a second, one hand pushing slightly against the door. She cocks her head at you.

"The time is 5:30 in the morning, miss, and…" she pauses for a second, trying to remember who had asked

"Mr. Malfoy, miss, it was Mr. Malfoy."

You fume ever so slightly and slowly get out of bed. Second day of Fourth grade at Hogwarts and already Draco Malfoy was on your tail.

'_Great.'_ You think to yourself _'Just what I need, another year with Draco Malfoy.'_

You more than just a girl with medium height with long, thick, wavy rings of dark chocolate brown hair. You are a prime Quidditch seeker for the Ravenclaw team and a diligent student in classes. You have dark emerald green eyes are large and catch a lot of attention from boys in your year and above, though it's said that if they started to glint, you should have start running the completely opposite direction the moment you started talking. True you do like Draco Malfoy a bit, but who was going to find out about that?

You had hoped that, after last year's round of trying to get you and with his appalling grades, he would have flunked and gone back to his hidey-hole mansion where he belongs. Obviously not. You sigh as you put on your robes for the Monday morning classes, History of Magic and Herbology.

'_What a way to start a day,'_ you think as you slip on your Ravenclaw robes _'History of magic AND Herbology, first thing in fourth year, AND with Slytherin… What did I possibly do to deserve this…?'_

You drag yourself unwillingly down to the Ravenclaw common room to find you're good friend Mai, reading a book on the goblin revolution. You two had been friends since you both got sorted into Ravenclaw in First year and you had sat next to Mai.

You rub your eyes and plonk yourself down onto one of the blood-red squashy couches next to Mai, who was sitting sideways on the chair, her back up against one of the armrests and her legs dangling over the other side. You snatch the book off her and look in, on the page she was immersed in.

"Oi! I was reading that!" she exclaims affronted about her interruption.

"Glarg and the 1264 rebellion against the Goblin council…" you boringly read from the page. You look up and raise you eyebrows faintly "And you're reading this…why?"

"Candice Aurelle. You have known me for, how long is it now?" she says pompously. You pause for a second.

"Uh…Four years, and about ten hours, why?"

"Ah, and in those four years and ten hours, when have I ever appeared intelligent compared to you?"

"That's a hard one," you say sarcastically, poking your tongue out at her "Probably once?"

She frowns, and looks insulted.

"That was offensive."

You shut up quickly from your laughter. She then says

"It was less than that!"

You both laugh and you drag her out the common room, down to breakfast.


End file.
